Talk:Bladed axes
Advantages/disadvantages I have made corrections to the information on this page based upon personal experience and the experience of fellow previous RW competitors who i know from my time spent with them at various events. However it seems that the OP does not agree with actual facts that have been experienced and witnessed during robotic combat and has removed my comments. I was attempting to be helpful in adding the info that i did. So please read my comments below for a little more of a balanced view on axe damage from the people that actually have experience on the subject rater that just saying that they are not an effective KO weapon. - *A bladed axe can be an efficient KO weapon, as it can transfer a great amount of kinetic energy spread over a relatively large surface area which has been known to knock items loose, or damage internals. Terrorhurtz was the only robot to do this successfully on the TV. However this kind of shock immobilization has been seen many times in the Roaming Robots arenas by such machines as Thor Iron Awe and Tomahawk. *Visible penetration of a bladed axe is easily stopped by strong armor, as shown in Terrorhurtz's loss to Tornado although Tornado has has been defeated in live events by several axe attacks due to massive kinetic energy shock transfer - usually the power link was knocked out. *So in summary, although the damage may not appear great on the surface panels from a broad bladed axe attack as they do by a piercing point axe attack, actual damage may have been caused deeper within the machine to electronics, motors, valving components and structural chassis members. If a machine is therefore subjected to sustained blows of this type it can eventually lead to a break down. This has been witnessed many times in live events and i have numerous pieces of footage showing this. ::OK, yes, it can be, but only one robot managed that in Robot Wars, and that was Terrorhurtz. Most other bladed axes did not have the same quick-fire persistant bludgeoning high-power weapon. CrashBash (talk) 09:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you on this. I believe CrashBash used rollback because you removed the disadvantages section of the page, which is necessary for all weapon pages, but CrashBash should have reworked what you posted instead of just directly killing it. Feel free to re-add it, but be sure to keep a distinct disadvantages section. :One last thing, if you're posting on a Talk page such as this one, type ~~~~ at the end of each post so we can tell that you made it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::How about you put Advantage and disadvantage by each point? Sam (BAZINGA) 21:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, that is not Robot Wars related. Second of all, you removed all the disadvantages. That is why I removed it. Claiming that Thor, Iron Awe or Tomahawk had effective weaponary in the Roaming Robots circuit is no more relevant than claiming that Big Nipper, Ripper etc are UK champions in Robot Wars, when they weren't. And now it looks even MORE messy. CrashBash (talk) 08:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I fixed it up as best as I could, keeping the distinct disadvantages, trying to make it as neutral as possible, trying to at least mention some of your points, but not including anything that isn't Robot Wars related. If I could advise you, maybe next time, to discuss things on the talk pages first? CrashBash (talk) 09:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) A potential new front image As good as this Terrohurtz vs Diotoir image is, there was another image from the World Series that is just as good imho that could work for the main image. I just want to know people's thoughts before I impulsively change it or anything. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 15:39, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :I prefer the one we have TBH. You can see both robots more clearly, and the axe isn't as obscured in the shot. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:52, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed, it's a great shot, but the flames add a layer not conventionally seen by axes, making the current image more universal. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 16:01, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, the current one has both robots spread in frame nicely and is a well-balanced shot in general. This is still a good backup choice though. Nweston8 (talk) 17:08, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yeah this is why I asked beforehand. I didn't want to change it willy-nilly. Though it is a pretty awesome image. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 17:11, January 8, 2018 (UTC)